


[NSFW ART] the red ottoman

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: One of Merlin's favorite places for Arthur to fuck him is over the red cushion in his room, even if Arthur always makes him scrub his own cum out of the velvet when they're done.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	[NSFW ART] the red ottoman




End file.
